El Deseo de Boo
by songjiki
Summary: Un pequeño cachorro que luchara por que su sueño se haga realidad, hará lo imposible por conquistar a su lindo dueño, pero no tiene tanta suerte, porque alguien querrá interponerse. Esto es una historia de DBSK,TVXQ,THSK, especialmente con YunJae, un poco de YooSu
1. Chapter 1

_Que buen descanso tuve, me gustaría dormir más tiempo así , como me encanta dormir en el sillón, aunque me gustaría más dormir en tu cama, últimamente ya no me prestas atención, eso me pone triste, pero las pocas veces que lo haces, me hace muy feliz, tan feliz que no puedo estar quieto._

-Boo, a comer - _ me llamas, me levanto corriendo del sillón, para entrar a la cocina, ahí estas tú, con mi plato en la mano y tu gran sonrisa, cómo me encanta tu sonrisa, pones el plato en su lugar y yo me acerco a comer, mientras como me acaricias mi espalda, como me gusta que me toques, como lo mas rápido posible, así tengo mas tiempo para observarte _

-Vaya, si que tenias hambre - _me dices, si supieras porque como así, esta comida esta deliciosa, bueno realmente no tanto, pero cualquier cosa que me des, a mi me gustará. Termino de comer y observo como lo haces tu, miras tu reloj y abres mucho los ojos, supongo que se te hizo tarde, ya que comienzas a comer igual de rápido que yo, recoges tus platos y sales corriendo al baño, siempre me pregunto que es eso que pones en el cepillo y llevas a tu boca, sabe rico?, terminas y sales corriendo con tu mochila, qué es la universidad?. Siempre dices que vas ahí, porqué vas?, no puedes no ir y quedarte conmigo?, solo dos días estas conmigo, pero como quiera yo te espero aquí._

-YunHo! - grito un chico rubio, el cual hizo que un chico alto y moreno volteara

-Oh!, JunSu - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa - buenos días

-Buenos días - dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa - hyung …

-Qué pasa?

-… hyung - decía con una voz melosa - estudiaste?

-tu no lo hiciste? - preguntó el moreno algo sorprendido

-no, ya sabes que esa maestra siempre nos engaña con el examen

-lo sé, pero que tal si ahora si lo pone?

-siempre nos engaña

-como quiera, es una de las materias mas importantes del semestre - dijo serio el moreno - espero que por tu bien no lo ponga

-Hyung ! - dijo en un grito casi llorando - ayúdame!

-sabes que no debo hacerlo - dijo - pero como eres como mi hermano

-lo harás? - dijo el chico sonriendo ante la luz de esperanza que tenia

-De acuerdo, pero a partir del lunes tienes que empezar a estudiar

-a partir del lunes? - dijo confundido el rubio - no de mañana

-te conozco, mañana es sábado, y lo único que harás será jugar videojuegos

-me conoces bien - dijo el rubio soltando una estrepitosa risa mientras abrazaba al moreno

-en lugar de que te de vergüenza - dijo el moreno - estamos a la mitad de nuestra carrera, ya deberías haber madurado

-lo sé - dijo un poco triste

-No te apures - dijo el moreno, sintiéndose culpable por lo que dijo - aun así te quiero

-vamos ! - dijo el rubio - o llegaremos tarde

Los dos chicos corrieron hasta llegar a su salón, a sus lugares habituales

-Puedes creerlo, dentro de aproximadamente 2 años y medio seremos veterinarios - dijo el rubio contento mientras comía en la cafetería de la universidad

-Si lo sé, tenemos que esforzarnos - dijo mientras le sonreía al rubio

-Lo siento- dijo un chico alto, que llamo la atención de los dos chicos - puedo sentarme con ustedes

Los dos chicos se vieron entre si y luego vieron al chico, pues era raro que alguien se quisiera sentar con ellos

-es que, la cafetería esta llena - dijo el chico un poco apenado

-claro que si - dijo el rubio - verdad?

-Si, siéntate - dijo el moreno - cómo te llamas?

-ChangMin, Shim ChangMin - dijo el chico

-Y bien, ChangMin yo soy JunSu y él YunHo, que carrera estas estudiando? - pregunto el rubio con mucha curiosidad

-Medicina, y ustedes ? - preguntó

-veterinaria, en que semestre vas?

-acabo de entrar, ustedes?

-estamos en quinto - dijo el moreno mientras le daba una gran sonrisa, lo que hizo que el chico se sonrojara

-entonces debes ser un genio verdad ? - preguntó el rubio

-eh?

-déjalo comer en paz - dijo el moreno

-pero quiero platicar con nuestro nuevo amigo - dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero

-ya tendrás tiempo de interrogarlo - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa para quitar la molestia del rubio - bueno eso si aun quiere juntarse con nosotros

-claro que si - dijo el chico un poco fuerte haciendo que los dos chicos sonrieran automáticamente después de lo dicho y que el se sonrojara

Los chicos siguieron disfrutando de la comida, cuando el ruido de la gente platicando se comenzó a hacer más fuerte

-Qué sucede? - preguntó el menor un poco confundido

-Debe ser él - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillando

-lo más seguro - dijo el moreno sin darle mucha importancia

-él? - pregunto al rubio, pero este lo ignoró, así que decidió repetir la pregunta pero ahora al moreno - él?

-Park YooChun - dijo el moreno - es muy popular en la universidad

-si, es muy guapo - por fin dijo el rubio, mientras el moreno solo rodaba sus ojos, haciendo el menor estuviera aún más confundido

-es conocido por tener muchas novias … y novios - dijo el moreno

-ah, vaya

-Si, casi todos quedan cautivados - dijo el rubio - entre sus excepciones esta YunHo

-que quieres decir con eso - se defendió el moreno - me haces ver como si fuera un fenómeno

-pues sólo un fenómeno se resiste a él

-pues la verdad no esta guapo - dijo el menor, causando una gran sorpresa en el rubio

-ves, Min esta de mi lado - dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa y palmeando la espalda del menor, lo que hizo que este se sonrojara en demasía

-Min? - preguntó el menor aun sonrojado

-Si, se escucha lindo, no lo crees? - dijo el moreno

-eh? … su.. Supongo

-No te molesta? Verdad? -dijo el moreno

-Eh … n...no

-Bueno esta decidido, Min será- dijo el rubio

Los chicos estuvieron comiendo y conversando, tanto al rubio como al moreno les agrado el menor, sobre todo al rubio, pues encontró a otra persona que le gustaban tanto los videojuegos como a el.

-Mañana que vas hacer? -preguntó el rubio al menor

-Nada, por?

-No quieres venir a mi casa a jugar?, tengo un juego nuevo

-De verdad? - dijo emocionado el menor, mientras el moreno los observaba con una cara divertida, pues se daba cuenta que a pesar de su amigos estaban en la universidad se portaban como niños de primaria

-Entonces vienes? - preguntó el rubio

-Si, dime dónde vives y yo iré - dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo - le decía al rubio, mientras sacaba su libreta para anotar su dirección y hacerle un mapa - te espero temprano para jugar todo el día

-De acuerdo - decía mientras guardaba la hoja en su mochila - YunHo hyung

-Si?

-Tu también iras? - pregunto el menor sonrojado

-No lo sé, no lo creo - dijo el moreno sin darse cuenta que lo dicho causo tristeza en el menor, pero que fue captada por el rubio

-Pero nosotros iremos con YunHo - le dijo el rubio al menor, lo que causo que su cara cambiara por una más feliz

-De verdad?

-Si, ya que este aburrido no quiere visitarme, lo tendremos que visitar- dijo el rubio mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al moreno

-Aburrido? - pregunto ofendido - a quien llamas aburrido?

-A ti, porque no quieres ir a mi casa

-Tu sabes, que los fines de semana hago las cosas de la casa

-Las cosas de la casa? - preguntó el menor confundido

-Ah … es que vivo solo - dijo el moreno - mis papás viven en Japón

-Oh, vaya

-Bueno como quiera te visitaremos - dio el rubio - nos vemos en mi casa y de ahí vamos a la de YunHo

-De acuerdo - dijo el menor con una gran sonrisa - creo que ya me tengo que ir

-Nosotros igual - dijo el moreno - entonces nos vemos mañana

-Si hasta mañana - dijo el menor mientras se paraba listo para marcharse al igual que los otros chicos

-Vámonos JunSu

-Si

_Ya he pasado la mañana haciendo lo habitual, rondando por la casa, cuidándola, esa es la tarea que me encomendaste, pero a decir verdad, ya quiero que regreses, te extraño mucho, aunque se muy bien, que todavía falta para que regreses, no sé como le hago para soportar todo este tiempo sin ti. Quiero entrar a tu habitación pero al parecer hoy la dejaste cerrada, quiero entrar a dormir en tu cama, creo que no lo podre hacer hasta que regreses, decepcionado voy a recostarme al sillón, desde aquí se puede ver la puerta de entrada, me quedo viéndola fijamente hasta que poco a poco me voy quedando dormido._

_Después de un rato, escucho algo frente a la casa… eres tu… que felicidad, por fin llegas, corro a la entrada de la puerta y me siento frente a ella para recibirte_

-Boo, ya llegue - _me dices con tu hermosa sonrisa , que emoción, comienzo a saltar a tu alrededor y tu solo ríes_

-Me extrañaste ? - _preguntas, claro que te extrañe, cualquier minuto sin ti es muy triste - _Por fin es viernes

_Si se lo que significa eso, que mañana no iras a la universidad ni el día después de mañana, estarás conmigo, eso es genial._

_Vas a tu habitación comienzas a sacar las cosas de tu mochila, estas viendo si tienes trabajo, por tu sonrisa, veo que no, te dejas caer sobre tu cama, yo también subo, pongo mis patas sobre ti y tu mirada se dirige hacia mi y me sonríes, wow tu sonrisa me cautiva, tu mano comienza acariciarme mi cabeza, yo te doy un beso, bueno lo que yo llamo besos, y tu solo ríes. Me subo en tu vientre y me acomodo listo para dormir, tu entiendes lo que quiero y no me mueves. Te quedas dormido al poco tiempo, ahora por fin tengo tiempo de contemplarte, aunque si no te amara tanto tu forma de dormir me daría mucha risa, tienes los ojos y la boca un poco abiertos, que bueno que te amo mucho, porque incluso esa imagen se me hace hermosa._

_Después de varias horas despiertas, yo me hago el que todavía duerme, tu me levantas lentamente, intentando no despertarme, me encanta la forma en que me tratas, abro los ojos y te miro._

-Te desperté? -_ me dices yo solo ladro_ - Es hora de cenar vamos

_Sales de la habitación directo a la cocina, yo solo te observo mientras me sirves la comida en mi plato, veo que empiezas a preparar algo, sabrá rico?, por tu forma de comer creo que si._

_Terminas de cenar, y vas a la sala, comienzas a ver la … mmm como se llama… tele, algo así, por lo visto, estas muy entretenido viéndola, pasas mucho tiempo frente a ella, ya es muy tarde, tengo sueño, pero prefiero estar contigo aquí._

_Luego de un momento vas a tu habitación, yo te sigo, te pones tu pijama, y te metes en tu cama, subo a ella y te miro, tienes sueño verdad?_

-Buenas noches -_me dices, espero que duermas bien, y así poco a poco me voy durmiendo yo también _


	2. Chapter 2

**Otro capítulo cortito, aunque intentaré subir los demás caps poco a poco y los demás fic's**

* * *

-Yunnie! - _reconozco es grito, es tu amigo … ammm… JunSu, si es él, veo como te levantas con pereza de la cama y te diriges a la puerta principal y te sigo, tu también sabes que es el, tienes un buen oído_

-Que pasa? - _dices con una voz algo rara, la voz que tienes siempre que acabas de despertar_

-Todavía estabas dormido? - pregunta el rubio, _que raro que el este aquí_

-si, todavía es temprano - _dijiste_ - la pregunta es, que haces tu despierto?

-mi mamá me mando con esto - dijo el rubio mientras levantaba una bolsa con varios recipientes

-Que es?-_ preguntaste, huele a comida, si es comida_

-Comida - dijo - dice que tal vez no te alimentas bien, y ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón

-eh? - _dijiste, pienso igual que el, te vez muy delgado, como me lamento el no poder cuidarte, me gustaría ser yo el que te de la comida, el que te cocine, para que ganes peso y estés bien_

-Te ves muy delgado - dice el rubio, _por mas que me moleste que este aquí, también se lo agradezco, al menos tienes a alguien que te cuid_e

-Estoy bien, bueno, pasa de una vez -_ dijiste algo enojado, nunca te ha gustado que la gente se preocupe por ti verdad?_

-Uy!, la falta de comida te pone de un humor - _dijo tu amigo, tu solo sonreíste, me gustaría ser yo el que te haga compañía el que te haga sonreír_

-Que gracioso - _dices mientras van a la cocina a dejar las cosas y yo te sigo, pero cierta necesidad me hace salir de la casa, así que voy al jardín_

* * *

-Son las diez de la mañana, porque todavía dormías? - pregunta el rubio

-Ayer dormí en la tarde, y no pude dormir en la noche - dijo el moreno mientras abría las puertas donde esta la mesa

-Vaya, bueno te dejo

-Tan pronto?

-Tengo que ir por Min - dijo el rubio - además de traer la consola, para jugar aquí

El moreno solo rodo los ojos, y le sonrío al rubio, que salía de la cocina para ir a la puerta principal

-Además Min dijo que quería que lo acompañara a un lugar antes de venir - dijo el rubio con curiosidad

-Bueno mientras vienen, me bañare y le daré de comer a Boo

-Si no tardamos

El rubio se fue, y el moreno se quedo un momento frente a la puerta para luego ir al baño, comenzó a desvestirse mientras abría el agua para que se llenara la tina

-Bueno voy a tener tiempo - dijo el moreno mientras entraba en la tina - eso quiere decir que me puedo quedar un buen rato aquí

Paso un largo rato el moreno en la tina, relajándose para luego salir a la habitación y vestirse

* * *

-Boo! - _escucho que me llamas y voy corriendo hasta la puerta de la cocina, entro por la puerta que hiciste para mi, y tu me sonríes, ya esta mi plato con comida, hueles rico, quiere decir que te acabas de bañar, me gusta cuando te bañas, también me gusta cuando me bañas, me siento ligero, mientras como, veo que sacas algo de comida de lo que JunSu trajo, estamos comiendo cuando escucho un grito, es JunSu otra vez, veo que te levantas para ir a abrirle, pero hay algo diferente, huele a alguien más, salgo detrás de ti, para ver quien es esa otra persona que percibo._

-Hola, YunHo hyung - dice el chico algo sonrojado

-Hola Min, cómo estas? - pregunta el moreno

-Bien hyung - dice el chico - ah por cierto te traje esto

-Qué es? - pregunta el moreno mientras toma el paquete

-Son unos trozos de pastel - dice el menor sonrojado

-También compró comida - dijo el rubio mientras mostraba una bolsa

-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado - dijo el moreno - apenas estaba comiendo algo de lo que me trajo JunSu

-No es molestia

-Ya se, porque no comemos lo que trajo Min, y lo que te mandó mi mamá para después

-Esta bien - dijo el moreno - Pasen, JunSu llévalo a la mesa, pasa Min

_Realmente había algo que no me agradaba de ese chico Min, algo me decía que no confiara en el, solo me limite a seguir a mi Yunnie_

-Ese es tu perro? - preguntó el menor en cuanto vio a un pequeño perro que se veía tan adorable

-Si es Boo - dijo YunHo con una sonrisa

-Esta muy bonito - dijo

-Si - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa,

-vamos a comer - dijo el rubio llamando la atención de los pelioscuros

-Ya vamos, que desesperado - dijo el moreno

-Entiende no he comido- dijo el rubio con un puchero

Los tres chicos se sentaron frente a la mesa y comenzaron a sacar la comida que había traído el menor. El moreno trajo varios platos y vasos, para repartirlos entre ellos. Comenzaron a comer, y a pasar un buen rato juntos, esos ratos que le gustaban tanto al moreno.

-Ahora si, a jugar- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, mientras sacaba de una mochila la consola y se dirigía a la sala, para comenzar a conectar las cosas, mientras el moreno se quedaba con la boca abierta, algo sorprendido, cosa que el menor entendió

-No te preocupes hyung, yo te ayudo a recoger - dijo el menor con una sonrisa

-Ah gracias, es bueno tener a alguien considerado - dijo gritando para que el rubio alcanzara a escuchar, pero este solo lo ignoro y siguió

Los dos chicos comenzaron a levantar los platos y demás cosas, y el menor comenzó a lavar los platos, mientras el moreno limpiaba la mesa, después de terminar, fue a ayudarle al menor, mientras el menor los lavaba el los secaba.

_Como me desagrada ese tal Min, había algo en la forma en que te mira, es muy diferente a la de JunSu, algo que me hace sentir incómodo, estoy sentado a lado de ti, mientras te veo secar los platos, tu me miras y sonríes_

-Qué pasa? - dice el moreno - te sientes mal?

-Pasa algo?- pregunta el menor, mirando como el moreno se hinca para acariciar al pequeño perro

-No lo creo, pero no se ha despegado desde que estamos lavando los platos -dijo el moreno

-Tal vez quería comer algo de nuestra comida

-Eso es lo que quieres?- le pregunta el moreno al cachorro

_No, no es lo que quiero, porque no puedo hablar, como me gustaría decirte que te quiero solo para mi, que quiero ser yo el que te ayude con las tareas de la casa, que no quiero que estés cerca de ese chico_

-Pasa algo? - preguntó el rubio algo confundido

-No - dijo el moreno - ya vamos

Los chicos se sentaron en el sillón frente al televisor seguidos por el pequeño perro, que se subió también al sillón y se sentó entre el moreno y el menor. Pasaron la tarde jugando con el nuevo videojuego del rubio, tanto el rubio como el menor eran muy buenos, el moreno se turnaba con el menor para jugar, pero perdía inmediatamente ya que los videojuegos nunca fueron su fuerte. Así estuvieron, hasta que ya comenzaba anochecer.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos - dijo el rubio bostezando

-No quieren cenar antes de irse?- preguntó el moreno

-No, mi mamá hará hoy mi platillo favorito para la cena - dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a guardar la consola en la mochila - así que quiero llegar pronto

-Y tú, Min? - preguntó el moreno, mientras tenía el pequeño cachorro sobre sus piernas

-No me gustaría ser una molestia- dijo el menor - Además ya es tarde

-Entonces vamos a cenar fuera, y luego te acompaño a tu casa - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

-De verdad? - decía el menor con el rostro iluminado

-si, vamos - dijo el moreno mientras comenzaba a darle de comer al cachorro

-Listos?, vamos - dijo el rubio

-Si- dijo el menor, que fueron caminando hacia la entrada, seguido del moreno

-En un momento vuelvo eh- dijo el moreno al cachorro, para después salir hacia la calle

_No quiero que vayas, pero dijiste que en un momento volverías, así que prefiero esperarte aquí, hasta que regreses_

* * *

-Hyung no debiste molestarte - dijo el menor, mientras se removía incómodo en la silla del pequeño restaurante

-Claro que si - dijo el moreno -Tu me compraste comida en la tarde, ahora es mi turno

-Pero no lo hice con esa intención

-No importa - dijo el chico mientras venia una chica con sus platos - Comamos

-De acuerdo - dijo el chico comenzado a comer un bocado

-Por cierto, porqué medicina? - preguntó curioso el moreno, mientras seguía comiendo

-eh? … ah!, porque mi padre también es médico - dijo el menor - y tu?, porqué veterinario?

-Cuando tenía 6 años, me compré un cachorro y esa fue la única compañía que tenía, era mi gran amigo, pero cuando tenía 13 años el enfermo, me dolió mucho el saber que no podía hacer nada por él - dijo el moreno en un tono muy triste

-Entonces decidiste hacerte veterinario - dijo

-Si y ahora si ser capaz de hacer algo - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa

Creo que en parte te entiendo – dijo el chico – ya que yo también he estado solo

-Solo?

-Si, mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 4 años – dijo triste el menor – y después de eso, mi padre solo se concentro en trabajar

-Vaya lo siento – dijo el moreno - después de todo no somos tan diferentes

-Si – dijo – Pero tu porque no estas en Japón?

-Bueno, mi mamá también falleció, a diferencia de ti, yo tenía 2 años, mi papá desde entonces comenzó a tener muchas relaciones, cuando tenía 6 años se casó con una mujer, y ...después tuvieron 2 hijos – dijo el chico muy triste – desde el inicio, cuándo la conocí se me hizo una buena persona, pero ...aun así...

-Te sentías extraño? - pregunto el menor

-Si, y cuando nacieron ellos, sentía que ese no era mi lugar, poco tiempo después mi papá recibió una oferta de trabajo muy buena en Japón – dijo el moreno – así que le dije a mi papá que no quería ir, que me quería quedar aquí

-y el lo permitió? - preguntó sorprendido el menor

-Claro que no, hasta que le dije que me quería quedar con mi tía – dijo el moreno mientras miraba hacia el vacío

-Pero entonces como es que vives sólo? – preguntó confundido

-Realmente la pase mal con ella – dijo con una sonrisa que era muy notorio que era forzada – Ni si quiera se porque te digo esto

-Lo siento – dijo el chico con la mirada en el plato vacío

-No te preocupes – dijo el chico intentando olvidar y que esas lagrimas que luchaban por salir no lo hicieran – nos vamos?

-Si – dijo el chico mientras pensaba lo que debió haber sufrido el moreno

-Bueno, voy a pagar – dijo el chico levantándose -espérame afuera

-Si – dijo el chico mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Una vez afuera, el moreno no tardo también en salir

-Vamos, por dónde esta tu casa? - preguntó el moreno -Tu padre debe estar preocupado ya es tarde

-Hyung, te lo dije, el solo se concentra en trabajar – dijo el menor muy triste – no le importa si llego a casa o no, no le importo

-Min, no digas eso – dijo el moreno mientras colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros del menor – anda vamos

-Si – dijo el menor sonrojado, porque esos pequeños contactos que le daba el moreno, hacían que su corazón latiera rápidamente.


	3. Chapter 3

ChangMin POV

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que tengo amigos, y lo que más me gusta es el hecho que por primera vez después de mucho tiempo tengo a alguien que se preocupa por mi, y no sólo es una persona, sino dos, no me puedo sentir más feliz. _

_Lo que me hace sentir raro, son todos estos sentimientos que tengo por YunHo hyung, desde que lo conocí no puedo dejar de sonrojarme, con una simple mirada suya hace que me avergüence, cuando peleo con JunSu y el me llama la atención por inercia le hago caso, como si tuviera algún poder sobre mí._

_En cambio JunSu, es raro, siempre hablando de fantasmas, magia, se supone que está estudiando veterinaria, cómo puede creer en esas cosas, y lo peor de todo es que siempre nos arrastra en sus cosas, aún no puedo creer como YunHo se deja arrastrar por todas las idioteces que hace, piensa o dice JunSu._

_Ese chico es todo un caso, y lo peor es que tengo que aguantar su obsesión con el tal Park YooChun, aún sigo sin comprender que le ve a ese playboy, pero YunHo me dice que lo tolere, y como YunHo me lo pide, pues claro que lo tengo que hacer._

_Lo único a lo que me puedo negar que me pida YunHo, es a querer a su perro, quien diría que las primeras impresiones engañan tanto, cuando conocí a ese pequeño perro peludo, realmente pensé que era tierno y lindo, pero conforme ha ido pasando el tiempo y he ido a visitar a hyung he comenzado a odiar a ese perro. Lo peor de todo es que tiene completamente engañado a hyung, apenas llego y me comienza a gruñir, pero hyung aparece y actúa lindo otra vez._

ChangMin POV out

* * *

-Realmente creo que le debo caer mal – dijo el chico

-A quien le caes mal?- preguntó JunSu sentado a lado de el

-Eh? - _A que hora llegó que ni cuenta me di, debo dejar de hablar sólo_

-Que a quien le caes mal? - dijo el rubio curioso

-A nadie – dijo el chico intentando no darle importancia

-Ya dilo – dijo el rubio con un puchero – No le diré a nadie

-De acuerdo – dijo con molestia el menor – Hablo del perro de YunHo hyung

El rubio soltó una carcajada mientras el pelioscuro solo lo miraba con molestia, pues no había nada que le molestara más que se rieran de el

-Cómo puedes decir eso? - dijo el rubio aún burlándose – Ese perro es un amor, que acaso no escuchas todo lo que cuenta Yunnie de él

-Una cosa es como se porta con hyung y otra como se porta conmigo – dijo el menor un poco molesto

-Pues esa debe ser su forma de mostrarte cariño – dijo el rubio – A mi ni se me acerca ni se deja que lo toque

-Ves que no es bueno – dijo el chico – Ese perro es malo

-Claro que no, sólo es tímido

-De qué hablan? - preguntó el moreno sentándose frente a ellos dos

-De tu Boo – dijo JunSu en tono divertido

-Que tiene mi Boo ?- preguntó el moreno

-Nada hyung – dijo el menor mientras le hacia una cara al rubio dándole a entender que no dijera nada

-Bueno, entonces comenzamos a comer?- preguntó el moreno señalando las bandejas con los platos de comida que había en la mesa

-Si -dijo el rubio – Ya que tenemos una de las clases mas aburridas después de esta hora libre

Los dos pelioscuros solo rodaron los ojos, ya que el rubio nunca se cansaba de decir eso. Los tres se dispusieron a comer entre risas, una que otra mirada del rubio hacia Park YooChun y una infinidad de suspiros.

-Me tengo que ir ya – dijo el moreno, llamando la atención de los otros dos

-Ya? - preguntó el menor confundido

-Si, tengo que ir al laboratorio por unas cosas – dijo el moreno parándose y tomando su mochila – luego te veo Jun

-Si, hasta al rato – dijo el rubio

-Hasta luego Min – dijo el moreno

-Si, hasta luego

El moreno salio de la cafetería corriendo, seguido por la mirada del menor, cuya mirada no fue pasada desapercibida por el rubio

-Min, puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo el rubio en voz baja,

-Qué cosa?

-Te gusta YunHo?- preguntó el rubio, aunque lo decía mas como una afirmación

-Eh? ...-el menor se sonrojo, no sabia donde posar su mirada, ya que no quería encontrarse con la mirada inquisidora del rubio

-Que si a ti te gusta YunHo hyung?- repitió el rubio con una sonrisa

-Que te hace pensar eso- dijo el menor intentando mostrarse serio

-Anda admítelo, eres muy obvio – dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Obvio ... de verdad? - dijo el menor sorprendido

El rubio comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, ya que sin querer el menor había admitido y no sabía donde esconderse

-Te dices inteligente y te equivocaste en algo como esto?

-De acuerdo, lo admito – dijo el menor molesto, pero más consigo mismo que con el rubio

-Y le piensas decir? - preguntó curioso el rubio

-No lo se... debería?

-Claro que si

* * *

_A pasado una semana desde que ese chico comenzó a venir, que acaso no tiene una casa, porque siempre tiene que estar con mi Yunnie, todos los días después de la universidad YunHo venía acompañado por él. Me cae mal, bueno le tengo envidia, envidia de que el te cocina, de que el te ayuda, de que el charla contigo, me gustaría ser tu acompañante, me gustaría hacerte de comer, hablar contigo, decirte cuanto te amo, pero por más que mi todo ser quiera eso, se que eso no sucederá. _

_Ya no debería estresarme pensando en ese chico, solo me pone de mal humor, como me gustaría morderlo a él no solo sus zapatos. Que es eso?, de seguro es Yunnie, corro hacia la puerta para esperarte como siempre, sólo espero que no venga ese chico, de sólo pensarlo comienzo a gruñir, la puerta se abre. Si es mi Yunnie, y sólo, que suerte, corro hacia ti, dándote la bienvenida._

-Cómo estas? - preguntó el moreno – Me extrañaste? Veo que si

_Por fin ya estas aquí, vienes cansado verdad?, te sigo hasta tu estudio, sacas varios libros y comienzas a trabajar, me dices que es tarea, que no tienes tiempo para mi, me siento triste por eso, pero te entiendo, decido esperarte afuera del estudio, pasa una hora y todavía no sales, por lo visto es mucha tarea, pasa otra hora, cuando por fin sales, creo que mas cansado que antes, me miras y me sonríes, y yo solo me levanto y muevo la cola, prueba de que estoy contento, contento porque por fin me dedicas tiempo, pero para mi mala suerte no dura mucho, escucho el timbre de la puerta, ese olor... es ese chico, a que viene?._

-Hola hyung? - dijo el chico mientras el otro se hacia a un lado para que entrara

-A que debo tu visita? - dijo el moreno mientras caminaban a la sala para dejarse caer sobre el gran sofá, seguido por el pequeño cachorro que subió a las piernas del moreno

-Quería hablar contigo

-De acuerdo soy todo oídos – dijo el menor con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por el menor

-Bueno ... es que ... yo – dijo el menor sonrojándose a los extremos

-Que pasa estas bien? - preguntó el moreno al darse cuenta del sonrojo del menor

-Si ... sólo que... tal vez pienses mal – decía el menor nerviosamente

-Sólo dímelo

-Es que... yo ... tu ...yo...

_Que intenta decir, espero que no sea lo que creo que va decir, no lo permitiré, como lo detengo_

-Min – dijo el moreno poniendo una mano en el hombro del menor, intentando darle fuerza para que hablara

-Lo siento hyung, ... yo... me tengo que ir- dijo parándose de un salto del sillón

-Eh?

-Nos vemos el lunes – dijo el chico mientras salía corriendo de la casa del moreno

-Que raro – dijo el moreno parado frente al sillón viendo hacia la puerta principal por donde hace momentos había salido el menor

_Uff por poco y le decía, es una suerte que mi Yunnie sea todo un despistado en estas cosas, pero yo no, ya se lo que trama ese chiquillo, no dejare que se lo lleve de mi lado._


End file.
